Der Angreifer
by neinoke
Summary: Soccer AU. Who is the one person Levi fears the most? Eren/Levi


**Hi! I can't really say I'm new here, since I had several (horrible) stories up which I stopped updating because they were just... euch. I remember fooling around one day and writing a short (sort of) story in German about why Harry Potter wants to dance. Okay, I'm highly incapable of writing a legitimately good story in German. Yeah, I'm fluent, I can read German, but the language was given to me by my parents, so I'm not nearly as confident as anyone who actually studied the language. I learned it when I was very young, and I live in the States. My English speaking mind sometimes mixes up my German, and it's really, really embarrassing when I mix up der, das, and die when my parents aren't there to correct me.**

**What am I talking about? Anyway, I just went to a Redbulls game last weekend, and there's a possibility I may be going to a Bayern Munich game this month (screeches) so I was really compelled to write this wondrous soccer au that everyone was drawing because of the world cup (WHICH GERMANY WON, SCREECHES AGAIN). I decided to add an interesting character, a lot like the one I had in another [deleted] story I wrote. Basically, I thought of a female Levi. Then I thought, let's make her enormous. Enormous girls are cool. Shorter girls are also really awesome, but I thought since Levi was so tiny... IRONY. I added something fun to the Ackerman family: There are those pesky little recessive tall (*Ahem* REALLY TALL) genes that show up every few generations. Well you get it... And I'm going to ramble and ramble and eventually write out the entire plot here if I don't stop. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

"Drive you to soccer practice?" Sage questioned her much smaller twin brother, Levi.

"Yeah," He answered quietly, obviously reluctant to tell his sister the reason for his request. By the very obvious scowl on her face, Levi knew she wasn't too happy about the idea.

"I can drive you to school, Levi, but you know I have basketball practice at 6:30. I'm not driving out of town," She insisted, taking a bite out of her toast.

"I really ne-"

"Why can't you drive yourself anyway? What'd you do this time?" She interrupted him in the middle of his sentence, her grey eyes boring into Levi's identical ones.

"I.. I Stayed out past midnight yesterday," He mumbled, awaiting the critical remark she would make. Sage didn't recall any such incident, considering she was such dangerously heavy sleeper.

"Idiot! Are you even tired?" She said, stomping on her tiny brother's foot from underneath.

"Ow! And you know.."

"Ah, right, that you're a bilious midget insomniac." She jeered as she pulled on his black hair, tugging his head back and then slapping it back forward. Levi growled in response, but didn't yell at her, as he was already used to her constant need to cause her brother pain.

"One insult is enough." He grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hypocrite," Sage replied as her grey-blue eyes glinted.

* * *

"Your hair bothers me." Levi told his sister as they had just gotten into the car.

"Huh? What about it?" Sage questioned as she drove.

"You look like me with long hair." _In fact, she looked like Levi with long everything. _

"Uh-huh." Sage didn't find the the comment particularly insulting, but she didn't know where Levi was taking this.

"And what's with the holes-in-the-face? And even larger holes in your ears?" Sage groaned. They had this conversation often. Mostly, when Levi was being an idiot. Levi likes to be an idiot _often. _

"Levi, there's _one hole_ in my face," Sage remarked, pointing to her nostril piercing.

"And my ears aren't that bad. Have you seen Marco Bodt's ears? He looks like a freaking elephant."

"I thought you two were friends."

"You talk shit about all of your friends." Sage stated before correcting herself, "Ah, I mean all but one..."

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Mikasa's brother." Sage said, sounding a bit devious for whatever reason.

Levi growled at how his sister hadn't bothered to use his first name.

"_Eren."_ He spat at her.

"Woah-ho-ho, easy there, tiger," Sage teased, chuckling softly at the cliche remark she had just made.

"What if I referred to Mikasa as 'Annie's girlfriend'." Levi said boldly, but his confidence was wiped away when he saw the grin on his sister's face disappear. Sage swallowed and tightened her grip on the steering wheel, obviously affected by what Levi had just said. Levi would never have expected Sage to react that way, he expected her to have been a bit annoyed at the most. Did she not approve of Annie and Mikasa's relationship? ... That couldn't be, she was good friends with both of them.

"...Did they break up?" Levi asked hesitantly. Sage cleared her throat.

"They're just always fighting," Sage sighed, "When they break up, it's not going to be good for either of them."

Levi stared at his sister. _Why not just keep them from ending it at all?_

"Why don't you want them together anymore?" The way he said it sounded almost like he wanted to accuse her of something.

"_Jesus_, Levi don't say it that way," Sage grumbled, "They just don't want to be together that way anymore. You can see it."

Levi was still, equally confused, but decided his sister knew right from wrong and decided to leave her be.

When they pulled into the school parking lot, Levi nearly fell out of the car and onto the ground when he spotted Eren, immediately chasing after him.

Sage rolled her eyes.

"Tch," She mumbled as she fumbled around in her car to get her bag, "What is his deal with that kid.."

* * *

**NYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm done with this first chapter. I hope y'all liked the implied OC x Mikasa or Annie. (I also hope you got that because if not then I'll just seem dumb). Thank you so, so much for reading this (slightly corny) first chapter! Also, I'm not quite certain as to what Sage's exact height will be... It definitely will be over 6 foot, considering that's how tall most WNBA players are, and IDK, Sage is supposed to be pretty good a basketball (haha). What's funny is that I don't know her exact height yet, but I have already decided that her Father's mother was 6'3 (Imagine her standing next to her tiny, probably 5'2 husband) And her Mother's father is around 6'9. So Sage's mother and father both have analogous genes for their short stature. So then, there is a 25% chance that they will have a tall baby. Sage was in that 25%. What am I going on about now? Okay, goodbye.**


End file.
